


Smooches of importance in Light Yagami's life

by Natem8



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it seriously, M/M, dont read if you're concerned about diabetes, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natem8/pseuds/Natem8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the good smoochies in Light's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooches of importance in Light Yagami's life

**Author's Note:**

> M'kay, I tried. I don't think it's terrible...

Light Yagami had a myriad of kisses he had given out and received in his life. But there are always a select few that he had locked away deep in the bottom of his heart that he only brought to memory in the rarest of times. He would always, _always_ remember these kisses. And they all meant a great deal to him. And he would likely give out a lot more that would be of great importance.   
But these are the ones he brought to memory right now, in the middle of the night as he lie in bed with a single other who surprisingly was, indeed, asleep. 

 

**Sayu**

The fact that Light Yagami remembers this is an incredible feat of the mind he possesses. Most normal humans couldn't remember what they did a week ago, but Light remembers this single moment when he was three years of age. When his mother had been pregnant with Sayu. 

He and his father had been allowed into the delivery room, and although Light undoubtedly had hardly a clue what was going on, he remembered his mother was in a lot of pain and he kept giving her arm and cheek small pecks to make her better. 

"What's that?" He had continued asking as he watched the beauty and horror of childbirth. Continuing to ask what the Hell was coming out of his mother and what was going into her in various places. (Such as epidural.)

"That's the baby, Light. Your sister." His father had told him countless times, clutching his wife's hand and enduring it likely almost being broken from her squeezing it. He looked like he was about to cry, and Light just hardly had a clue what was going on despite his incredible intelligence. But he was three at the time and more interested in one of the rubber gloves that had been set out on a table. And he also remembers looking over to see some weird alien looking slimy thing that his mother held to her chest to dear life after not paying attention. 

After the residual quiet cheers for Sachiko and the congratulations on the baby girl, Light was called over from his glove shenanigans to meet the thing that wouldn't remember this first meeting. 

"This is Sayu, Light." His mother had said, giving him a soft smile and having him sit on the bed next to her. "Why don't you hold her for a moment?" She said, still keeping the smile of pure motherliness. 

Holding his tiny arms out, an equally tiny being was placed into his arms wrapped in a small blanket and wearing a pink hat. Sayu had been wailing just moments ago, but stopped almost as soon as she'd started. The.. being looked up at Little Light with blue-grey eyes that would eventually become amber.   
Light had considered greeting her with words, but that would be just plain dumb. She wouldn't comprehend him at all. 

So Light just gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. The gentlest he could manage to give the strange-smelling little female that he clutched so close to his chest.   
There were smiles plastered over his parents faces as he handed the girl very carefully over to his father, who gave her a similar treatment to what Light had done. Murmuring some things that Light couldn't understand. 

 

And yeah, sure, Sayu would grow up to be a little annoying and a pain in the rear end, but Light did love his sister to death. 

 

**Fagami**

The second was his first kiss on the lips with a girl that had a crush on him at the time. And still did, now that he thought about it. He had been eleven or twelve, and already had a parade of girls and select few boys who were already sure about their sexuality wandering blindly after him as they tried to win over his heart in a myriad of ways. 

These ways arrayed from skillfully placed mistletoe above his locker, Valentine's Day cards that demanded smooches from him. But Light never fell for any of these tricks or the people playing them.   
It honestly made him rather sad how they so stupidly chased after him for his affections. But he couldn't help how he looked or any other quality about himself. Well, he could, but he didn't change himself for them nor did he lead them on in any way, shape or form. 

Except one single girl that had defended him against some grief-stricken hormonal females who had asked him out the day before and had been, of course, turned down. Light had been wandering through the halls during the lunch break, and overheard a conversation in a secluded area of the school. So, he went to investigate like the future detective he was, and came upon a small group of four or five girls talking and ranting about Light. 

 

"-ere's no other reason as to why he wouldn't go out with one of us! Light's clearly gay. I mean.. What guy spends that much time on his hair?" Asked girl 1, tugging at the hem of her shirt angrily in some odd quirk. And the hair thing was an assumption.. Or so he hoped. How would she know he spend exactly twenty minutes on his hair every single morning? Well, he couldn't put it past them to lurk outside his bathroom and peer in. 

"Yeah, maybe we should start calling him Light _Fagami!_ " Shouted girl 2, laughing at her own joke.  
Ouch... It was bad enough they were calling him gay, now they were probably going to spread that name around the school. Not that Light was worried all too much, but it still hurt. 

"Hey, don't say that about him.. You don't have the right to be so mean like that. So what, he turned you down? Get over it! Don't be so bitchy about it. Maybe he just _doesn't like any of you._ " Girl 3 said, and Light immediately took a liking to the girl for that. She had bright blue eyes and brown hair that was almost black. She wore a dress with a tacky floral pattern on it and knee-high rainbow socks. She was different from those other girls.. Who were meanies, he might add.

 

"You're so blind, Kyo." Said girl 1 angrily, crossing her arms and then turning with her nose pointed up. "You're just mad because we're.. prettier than you." Said the girl with a super bitchy tone before strutting off with her friends, surprisingly not noticing Light. Despite him standing right in front of the lockers that were next to their little meeting place. 

Light really wanted to hit her for disrespecting his name and for being so rude to the girl who had so kindly stood up for him. Although Light knew that the other girls were just 'heartbroken' over him rejecting them.   
He walked over to the rainbow-sock girl, much to her surprise. 

"L-Light! Did you hear that..?" She asked, looking guilty. Light didn't know why, as she had stood up for him. 

"Yes.. Thank you for standing up for me, by the way. I really appreciate it." He said with a soft, kind smile to the girl. Kyo, he believed. 

"It was nothing.. Don't let them get to you. They're just hormonally imbalanced and need to get slapped around a few times." She said with a slapping gesture, as if she were giving one of them a good backhand. Light gave her a wider smile. 

"I'm... not gay, by the way.." He said with hardly any dignity. Although he barely knew what his sexuality was. He really didn't care at the moment, as he was more focused on his grades rather than pursuing relationships with girls he would forget about by the time he was in high school. 

Kyo gave him a smile that seemed a little too knowing for his liking and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Okay. Well, don't let anyone get to you if they say otherwise. I'll see you around, Light!" She had said before running off with a super red face and a giggly tone.   
Light put a hand to where she had kissed him at and rubbed the spot slightly. "Well..." He just murmured to himself as he walked away. Not exactly sure what had just happened. 

 

**Ryuzaki**

 

_Who the Hell **was** this guy!? _ Light asked himself silently, eyeing the strange, hunched over male that sat directly next to him. _Why did he have to be so... intriguing? Couldn't he have been another idiot?_ He wondered again. The boy next to Light had been introduced as Ryuzaki Ryuga just a few days before, and Light had every class with him. And he took every class as a chance to stare at him. To which Ryuga often retuned the stare. It was almost like having conversations with no words. 

Light had been interested in Ryuzaki from the start, but the more Light observed him, the more he was pulled into the vortex of interest that seemed to be in the middle of the galaxy that was this strange frog-man. And that interest had evolved into a little bit of a crush as the two got to know each other by actually talking. 

He had given up his high-ranking-cool-kid-lunch-table with the other guys he was... acquainted with and the girls who followed him everywhere to go and sit next to Ryuzaki one lunch, who had been alone, in a corner, on the floor since nobody else had allowed the strange boy to sit with them.   
Although he looked like he didn't care at all. 

Light sat right next to him on the floor, despite all the surprised stares and gaping jaws. He got a mildly interested stare from Ryuzaki.   
"...Well, Yagami-kun, it is a pleasure... I didn't think we'd make it past staring at each other for half the day." He had said with the faintest traces of a smirk on his ghostly white lips, shoving a piece of candy that Light decided was a caramel into his mouth. 

"The pleasure's all mine.." He pointedly ignored the staring part. "You seemed lonely. And we do have every class together.. We might as well get to know each other, yes?" He asked with a patented Light Yagami Smile™ and an extended hand. "You can call me Light, you know."

Ryuzaki looked at his hand for a moment before taking it between two fingers and shaking it.. somewhat. He popped a strawberry into his mouth before retracting his pale hand. "You may call me Ryuzaki, Light-kun.. If you wish." He said with the first genuine smile that Light had seen out of him so far. "And.. if I may ask... why did Light-kun come over here rather than stay with the more.. sociable people?" He asked with the slightest tilt of the head. 

"Well.. I find you interesting and would very much be interested in a friendship with you." He said, holding back 'or more' from that last part. "And I'd rather talk to you than those thickheaded girls.." He said, sighing and looking over to the erratically waving Misa Amane. "She can't get it through her head that I don't like her." He grumbled, leaving out more of his sentence. _That I like guys._

The rest of the lunch hour passed too quickly for Light's liking, and Ryuzaki and he had very quickly become friends.   
~

Good God, Ryuzaki was _amazing_ Light concluded. After having only been around him a few months the two had become very close very fast and Light was hardly able to contain himself every time they saw each other, because he was completely head-over-heels for the man at this point. It took all he had to not say 'I love you' every other sentence.   
He assumed that Ryu-kun did not reciprocate the feelings, even after all the rumors going around the high school. 

"Tsuuuukiiiiiii~" Came a rather melodious baritone before Light felt arms wrap around his middle. Ryuzaki, or, as Light knew to call him in secret, L Lawliet, had crashed right into him and was hugging him tightly. Okay, maybe Light was a little retarded not to know how big of a crush the boy had on him. 

Light and L had nicknames for each other, even. Most everyone everywhere thought they were already a couple, and Light wasn't even sure if they were or not. Maybe it was an unspoken agreement to a relationship. 

Light was about to ask his Lawli something when he felt him being torn away and replaced with someone else. Someone smaller, and with boobs. _Ugh.._ Light repressed a disgusted groan as a blonde girl was shrieking his name as she hugged him. Light wanted to vaporize the girl immediately for taking Ryuzaki off him.. But that could wait.

"Oh, my gosh! Misa's so happy to see you, Light-chan! She misses you so much when you go home! How come you don't invite me over to your house? I'm sure your parents would love to meet me! I AM your girlfriend, after all!" She incessantly squealed like how a guinea pig in a blender might, flinging herself all over him. 

He repressed a gag. "Girlfriend? Misa, I hardly like you at all and it is a miracle I have put up with you for so long... You know what, I'm not going to leave any room for discussion.." He growled out before detaching Misa from his middle and grabbing the retreating Lawliet by the waist and placing his mouth on the other's softly. Ignoring the gasps and the glorious silence of Amane. 

"I'm sorry, Light-chan already has a boyfriend." Light said sickeningly sweetly to Misa before getting tackled and kissed again by Ryuzaki. Right in the middle of the school hallway...  
And right in front of several teachers. 

Detention was well worth it.

 

**You May Kiss The-**

 

Everyone had seen the fact that Light was gay coming, seen him and Ryuzaki together coming, but surprisingly, nobody expected their relationship to last as long as it had, nor for _this._

Eight years, the two had been together. They were always in every class together, went to To-Oh together, and even worked together! It was surprising how well they got along and how little they fought. But you could always tell when they fought, because Light would be really bitchy and L would not have any sweets with him. But they always, always made up. And it probably didn't take a genius to figure out how. 

Anyways, L and Light had been together for quite a long time, and some people asked if they would ever consider marriage. They both always had vague answers at the ready. But lately, L hadn't even been answering when people asked him.   
And Light's parents had been a little secretive toward him as of late. What the hell was going on with the people he associated himself with?

Well, Light's question was answered when, during a little date L had planned for him at home, L kneeled in front of him and looked incredibly nervous.   
L hardly had time to start, let alone finish before Light had tackled him to the ground and kissed him passionately, nodding incessantly and basically sobbing his eyes out. 

 

And now here they were, standing at an altar in their matching suits. L even stood up straight for the occasion. Which was rather thoughtful, seeing as it was his _wedding._

Light hardly payed attention to the priest that was yammering off the usual wedding speech, only listening when he had to say "I do" and then impatiently waiting for him to start "You may kiss the-" before grabbing L by the waist and giving him a passionate kiss. He had never seen L smile to much in front of so many people. He _finally_ got to marry the one he loved most in the world, and neither of them could have been happier.   
~^~

**Author's Note:**

> It ends a lil' abruptly, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to put.   
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
